


Large Proportions

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (kind of), Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, Insecure Steve Rogers, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 05 - Size KinkSteve is worried he's too big. Peter wants to show that that isn't a problem.





	Large Proportions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late, I know. Things came up but now I've got a quiet Sunday to catch up to speed.
> 
> I don't know where this one came from. I've never read this pairing in my life. I kind of just let things happen. Hopefully someone gets a kick out of it.

size

Peter hated the look Steve was giving him. He looked pained, and a bit sad, and nothing like what he should.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything."

"Pressure me? You wouldn't be pressuring me. I just want to know why you won't let me make you, you know, feel good. I really want to."

"But -"

"Please, Steve. If it's just me, or something like that, I'd understand, but -"

"No, of course not it's not you!" Steve exclaimed. "It's...it's just..." Steve avoided Peter's gaze, cheeks flushing a light pink.

"Just what?"

"It's big."

Peter blinked. "What?"

Steve sighed. "It's big. Too big. And I know that now you know you're going to insist on wanting to try having sex, but Peter..."

But Peter had perked up, eyes bright. "How big?"

"What?"

"How big is it?"

"Peter," Steve said warningly.

"At least let me use my mouth? Can I try that?" Peter asked innocently.

Steve looked conflicted. "I'm not sure that you'll be able."

"Shit, are you serious?" The idea sent a jolt of arousal through Peter. "Is it that big?"

"Usually this scares people off," Steve said cautiously. "Especially when they actually see it."

Peter climbed onto Steve's lap, eyes staring intently into his blue ones. "I promise I won't be scared of your cock. It's a part of you, and even if it's too big for some things, well, I still want to get you off. You'd feel like that if it was me, right?"

Steve smiled and pulled Peter in for a kiss. Peter hummed happily, hands roaming under Steve's shirt, feeling the smooth expanse of skin beneath. Steve's large hands palmed over Peter's ass, groping as best he could through Peter's jeans, and pulled him forward. Peter rolled his hips to grind against, gasping at the contact. His hands slipped away from beneath Steve's shirt, and excitedly began to fumble with Steve's belt.

"Can I...?" Peter asked, hopefully looking up at Steve.

Steve nodded.

Peter tugged the belt off, and took off his pants. He exhaled shakily, seeing the huge bulge through Steve's briefs. Peter's heart raced as he pulled them back, watching Steve's cock spring to attention.

"Oh my god," Peter breathed.

Steve hadn't been kidding. It was huge - about as long as Peter's forearm, and just as thick, and just looking at it made Peter feel a little giddy.

He tried to grasp it, but his hand couldn't even fit all the way around, and it was so much and Peter wanted it so bad.

Peter flicked his eyes up to Steve, who wore an uncertain frown.

"Can I try and suck it?" Peter asked, barely containing his enthusiasm.

Steve laughed, a little strained, and let Peter sink down to the floor, kneeling between his legs. Peter pulled down and took off Steve's pants, tossing them to the side. He shifted forward. He was now completely at eye-level with Steve's cock.

Peter held it loosely in one hand and licked a stripe from the root to the tip, pausing to look up at Steve. He smiled, seeing Steve's slightly awed expression.

"Has no one done this?" Peter asked, before flitting his tongue against the slit.

"No, they really haven't," Steve replied breathlessly.

"Mm, I want it in my mouth so bad..." Peter mumbled, eyeing it.

With a frown of concentration, Peter lifted himself up enough, opening his mouth as wide as he could to take the head of Steve's cock. Peter stretched until it only just fit, and couldn't help the desperate moan that left his mouth.

"P-Peter..."

Peter pulled back, massaging his jaw.

"I'm sorry," Steve muttered. "I knew it was too big."

Annoyed, Peter held tight onto Steve's cock, and licked and sucked at the head, kissing it, trying to show Steve there wasn't anything wrong with him, trying to show Steve how much he wanted to make him feel good, how insanely hot Peter found how big his cock was anyway. Hungrily, he licked up the drop of precome he found, enjoying the salty taste.

"I love your cock, Steve," Peter said, voice thick with want. "It's perfect."

"You can't even..."

Peter shook his head. "I don't care - I mean, it'd be nice - but I can still make you come like this? I want to make you come. Really bad."

Steve groaned. 

Peter softly smiled. He fished out a packet of lube from his front pocket. He opened it, pouring it all over his hands before grasping Steve's cock with both. They trailed smoothly up and down the shaft, Peter enjoying the sensation, feeling how heavy and thick Steve's cock was. Peter glanced up at Steve, then went back to kissing and licking the head almost lovingly. He moved his lips against it, letting his tongue take broad strokes. Peter could hear Steve's deep moans from above him. They spurred Peter on and Peter pumped his hands faster, mouth working frantically.

"P-Peter -"

Steve's cock throbbed in Peter's hands, more precome leaking out. He licked it up, making small appreciative sounds. It tasted so good, and Peter couldn't wait to taste Steve's actual come. A pleasurable shiver ran down his spine just thinking about it.

"Peter, I'm close, and I - I kind of - _oh god_."

Steve started to tense and Peter moved his hands to try and keep consistent pressure around the ridge. Peter opened his mouth, readying himself, looking up to meet Steve's gaze.

"Peter - Peter -"

Steve groaned and grunted, come suddenly shooting from his cock. Peter swallowed the first mouthful of Steve's warm come, but more and more pulsed out, hitting Peter's face. Peter opened his mouth again, and God, there was so much, but Peter loved it, loved how it just kept coming, how overwhelming it was. It should feel gross, but it didn't - because it was Steve's.

Steve finished, collapsing back into the couch.

"Wow," was Peter's first word. He smiled up at Steve. Steve, however, bore a sheepish expression.

"I'm sorry, that was a lot."

Peter laughed. "Yeah, maybe you should have said. But, uh, it was also kind of hot?"

Steve raised two skeptical eyebrows.

"Is it weird that I'm into it? I'm sorry if it's weird."

Steve shook his head, smiling gently. "No, you just surprise me. A lot. In a good way," he added hastily.

Smiling, Peter got up from his knees. "I should clean up." He swiped some come from his cheek, bringing it to his mouth and sucking it. Steve watched Peter closely, eyes fixed on Peter's mouth. With a knowing smirk Peter left the room and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Happiness bloomed in his chest. He'd finally gotten his boyfriend to come.


End file.
